Juges et préjugés
by Liberty's stone
Summary: Série de tout petits OS sur : Rose et Scorpius ? Mis à part pas grand chose, c'était rien. C'était de la souffrance et de la domination. C'était une histoire de choix. "Pour la première fois que tu pouvais faire un choix, t'as fait le mauvais."
1. Chapter 1

Qui on est ?

A vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Il n'existe que très peu de certitude dans ma vie. Et là, en ce jour, ou plutôt en cette nuit, nous sommes seuls.

N'est ce pas cela qui compte plus que le reste ? La solitude de l'âme ? Du corps et de l'esprit ?

Deux âmes brisées qui se déchirent doucement, presque avec délectation. Et c'est cela qui nous fais vivre. N'est ce pas Scorpius ? Et ça, tu l'as su bien avant moi. J'aurais pu ouvrir les yeux. J'aurais du. Mais je crois qu'au fond de moi, je voulais rester une enfant. Ne pas grandir tout de suite. Ça aussi, tu l'as compris avant que je ne le sache moi-même.

Tu vois, en cette nuit, assise la où je suis, sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie, j'ai l'impression que la vie vaut pas grand-chose. Après tout, si je le voulais, je pourrais me laisser tomber dans le vide. Seulement, je crois que je n'en ai pas le courage. Gryffondor… Tu parles. Qu'est ce que je fous ici ? Ah ! Oui… Mes cheveux roux. Et toi Scorpius. Qu'est ce que tu fous là-bas ? Ah ! Oui… Tes cheveux blonds… Mais ça se résume pas qu'à une histoire capillaire, je présume ?

C'est marrant, comme on se rend compte que la vie nous est dictée. Est-ce que t'as déjà fait un choix par toi-même ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je pense que personne n'a fait un choix pour sa propre vie. Mais tout le monde a dicté la vie d'un autre. Toi, tu dictes la vie du premier année, à qui tu fais peur. Tu le forces à faire le choix d'avoir peur de toi. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Mais j'ai rien à dire. J'dois faire pareil. En fait, notre vie, pour nous elle représente pas grand-chose. Ce ne sont que des jours qui s'enfilent comme les perles d'un collier. C'est long, insipide, et chiant. Et puis il y a d'autres vies qui sont compliquées. Comme des colliers à plusieurs rangées. Mais ça fait toujours chier. Et puis à la fin, c'est beau. Mais tu t'es tellement emmerdé à le faire, que ça veux plus rien dire. Et puis, ils y en a qui décident de voir le bon coté. Mais ceux-là je ne les comprends pas. En fait, je pense qu'ils ferment les yeux plus qu'autre chose. Moi ? Pessimiste et défaitiste ? Ouais. Tu dois avoir raison. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai pas choisi, en fin de compte. Si on résonne comme ça, c'est pas ma faute. Et c'est pas non plus la tienne. Alors pourquoi je t'en veux ? Je devrais en vouloir à ton père, au mien. A ta mère, à la mienne. A la guerre, à ceux d'avant. Pourtant, c'est à toi que j'ai envie de foutre une baffe. Mais toi, en fin de compte, t'es la victime. T'es comme moi. Toi, t'as juste reçu la lettre. Comme moi. Sauf que moi, tu vois, la lettre je l'ai déchiré et j'ai choisi de dire aux autres d'aller se faire foutre. Parce que par rapport à toi, les autres, c'était pas grand-chose. C'était mon père, ma mère, mon oncle, ma tante, mes cousins, mes cousines, mon frère. Ma famille. C'était tout. Mais toi, t'étais plus. Toi, Scorpius, t'étais mon bonheur et ma liberté. Et t'as tout gâché. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'en veux. Pour la première fois que tu pouvais faire un choix, t'as fait le mauvais. Et j'y peux quoi ? Rien. T'as tout compris. Je crois que finalement, j'vais sauter. C'est plus du courage maintenant, qu'il me faut, c'était juste une claque que je viens d'avoir. Tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment. Ca me suffit. On se retrouvera plus tard Scorp'. Au ciel. Ou peut-être en enfer. Je sais pas. Pour l'instant, la seule certitude, c'est que ce putain de sort d'anti-suicide m'empêche de m'écraser en bas. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je prends la main que tu me tends par-dessus la barrière et je te fusille du regard pour que tu enlèves ce sourire narquois qui te va si bien.

Finalement, peut-être que tu m'aimais un peu plus que ça pour réussir à comprendre mon choix.

J'ai une deuxième certitude. On finira notre vie ensemble quoi que disent les autres.


	2. Chapter 2

La faire Souffrir

Une trainée noire marquait sa joue comme une balafre et ses yeux rouges le faisaient presque pitié. Mais après tout, c'était ce que j'avais voulu. J'avais voulu la blesser, la faire souffrir. Juste pour voir si on pouvait effacer de ses lèvres son perpétuel sourire qui semblait crier : « Je suis heureuse, ma vie est merveilleuse ». Oui, j'étais jaloux. Et après ? Quoi de plus normal ? J'avais une vie de merde, dans un monde de merde. J'étais de la merde, et dans la merde. Alors qu'elle… Elle, elle. Elle était belle heureuse, charmante, gentille, mignonne, adorable. Elle avait une vie merveilleuse, dans un mode merveilleux. Elle était merveilleuse et entouré de merveilles. Enfin… C'est ce que je pensais. Elle me semble si désespérée, que je me dit qu'elle doit pas être si heureuse que ce qu'elle veux bien faire croire, au final. Je l'admire pour réussir a cacher si bien ses problèmes. J'aimerais bien l'aider. Faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais je suis un Malefoy, et les Malefoy ne font jamais rien pour les autres. Elle me fixe toujours, avec obstination. Elle met tant de haine et de dégout dans son regard que j'en aurais presque peur. Oui, Rose Weasley est terrifiante lorsqu'elle pleure.

- T'es qu'un salaud.

- Je sais.

Elle avait dit ça avec tant de conviction, que je n'avais put que lui donner raison. Oui, j'étais un salaud. Non, j'en étais pas fier.

- Tu n'es qu'une rose fanée, mon cœur.

- Ta gueule Scorp'.

- Aller vient, je plaisantais.

Un pauvre sourire vint s'épanouir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle m'embrassait tendrement.

- Je sais.


End file.
